In the related art, there is known a vehicle lamp that includes a light source within a lamp chamber defined by a lamp body having an opening and a lens component attached to cover the opening (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-267578). In the vehicle lamp, a hot melt seal material is introduced into a groove formed in the opening of the lamp body so that the lens component is fixed to the lamp body and the lamp chamber is sealed.